Dean Winchester Loves Panties and Blue Eyes
by Music books horses
Summary: Dean Winchester comes off as your average, everyday jock. But what the kids at school don't know is that the famous Winchester secretly has a stash of soft, satiny panties hidden under his bed and the biggest crush on the guy who works at the local retail store. This is a story of what happens when said crush catches Dean looking at panties in the store he's working at.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little thing I threw together for my friend who basically gave me the prompt for this. None of the updates will be very long and they will be sporadic. This isn't like a full blown story, just a cute little thing. (Although it is slowly turning into a story…) I also know I am not the best writer so please forgive my probably many mistakes (especially tenses).**

**But other than that, enjoy!**

**Comments are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Part 1**

Dean Winchester was probably the manliest man around, or so any of his friends would say, and if you went to school with him you would probably be under the same impression. Dean was the stereotypical jock, the one who was the star varsity baseball player, the one who got all the girls, the one who listened to classic rock and loved cars, and the one who was totally, 100% completely heterosexual, or so it seemed.

But like every teenager, Dean Winchester had his secrets. They probably weren't your usually teenage secrets, the ones where you sneak alcohol at the parties or try to hide your porn magazines from your parents, or you slept with your best friends girlfriend. For Dean, his secret was in fact that he had a small stash of silky, soft panties hidden in a box under his bed, and whenever he was alone he would pull them on and enjoy the feel of the soft silk wrapping around his balls, and the feel of them tight in his ass crack. He would strut around thinking about how amazing it would be for someone to push him down and mouth the hard line of his cock through the panties. Dean also had to admit his ass look pretty awesome in those silky pieces of cloth.

There was one other secret Dean Winchester had and that was his giant fucking crush on the blue eyed teen who worked at the local retail store. On days when he didn't have to take care of Sam or if he wasn't at school late for practice or working; Dean would sneak over to the store and hide behind the racks of clothes just watching the boy. His name tag read Castiel from what Dean could see from the distance he kept, but Dean had started to call him Cas. This crush had probably been going on for about a month now and Dean still hadn't gotten the courage to go talk to Cas. He was sure that this was just a phase and it would all pass and he could forget that any of this ever happened and assure everyone that Dean Winchester was straight.

But you see things never really go as planned, especially not for a Winchester.

Finally It happened one Friday evening. Sam had come home and Dean had notice that yet again his pants were showing way too much ankle to probably even be called pants. Dean was pretty sure that if his brother didn't stop growing soon that they wouldn't have enough money left to buy him clothes. With a dramatic sigh, and a text to his friends to cancel their plans for the night, Dean drags Sam to the store to buy him some new clothes. To Sam, Dean was being his normally bitchy self, upset that he had to cancel his night out, but in all honestly, Dean's stomach was full of butterflies at the thought of getting to see Cas again.

When the two walk into the store ten minutes later, Deans eyes automatically search for that familiar tuft of thick black, messy hair, and piercing blue eyes but much to his disappointment, Cas is nowhere to be seen. Dean shoulders slumped forward and he pushed Sam off to go find his clothes while Dean wondered around the store sulking.

Eventually, the teen found himself wondering off to the women's apparel section of the store. Making sure no one else is around; Dean wondered over to the panties aisle and admired the assortment of different panties. He noticed a soft looking pair with lace and Dean couldn't help himself when he reached forward and pulled it out of the pile. His fingers let the material slide through them and Dean felt himself harden a little at the thought of how this would feel, how nice the lace would look around his ass and how soft the silk would feel on his balls. Dean was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching until the person clears his throat. Then a rough, deep voice, that caused the hairs on the back of Deans neck to stand up, says, "Can I help you sir? Are you looking for a gift for someone?"

Dean swallowed thickly and turned around slowly. He's pretty sure he was going to throw up when he found himself eye to eye with the blue eyed teenager, who was honestly standing way to close to be consider proper anyway. Dean took a step back, his face turning bright red. He stuttered over a couple words unable to meet that bright blue gaze, "I… Uh…"

Thankfully, Sam came around the corner then looking for Dean. "Hey Dean! There you are. I needed some help figuring out which looks be…" Sam was cut off though when Dean suddenly grabbed his arm after shoving the panties into the other teens arms. "Gotta go Sam, forgot I left the stove on" Dean said making a quick escape and leaving the teenager standing there holding a pair of soft pink lacy panties and his eyes watching Dean run away, face still red.

"Uh Dean what the hell? We had pizza for dinner the stove was never on" said Sam when they reach the impala. Dean just got in and slammed the door not saying anything. "Come on we're going to another store. I didn't like that one" he said ignoring Sams question. Sam knew something was up but he also knew his brother well enough not to say anything. For the rest of the evening, Dean couldn't stop thinking about those blue eyes.

...

The weekend went by quickly for Dean. Sam kept shooting him funny looks and tried to ask about Friday night again but Dean would just shut his bedroom door or turn his music up louder. Other than avoiding Sams pestering, Dean occupied his time by watching Doctor Who in his room and fan-boying (because he wasn't a girl) over it with his best friend Charlie, who was the only person that knew he watched the show. She was also the only person Dean had thought about talking to about his… strange kink due to the fact Charlie was a lesbian. But he was too much of a chicken to bring it up to her.

At night though, Dean would lay awake still hearing Castiel's voice ringing in his ears. On Sunday night Sam went over to a friends house for dinner and to study leaving Dean alone in the house. Once Dean was sure Sam was gone he slipped into his room and slowly slide the box containing his panties out. He picked his favorite pair, a light blue, with a lace lining that looked perfect on him. Dean slide the underwear on after removing his boxers. The material slide over his skin easily and after just a little readjusting sat perfectly around Dean's butt and balls. A slight sigh came out of Dean's parted lips as he admired himself in the mirror smirking. That's when Castiel decided to push his way into Deans thoughts and Dean could feel arousal shoot down his stomach as he thought about Castiel coming up behind him and giving his ass a light squeeze, whispering into Deans ear how sexy he looked.

A low groan escaped Dean's lips as he palmed himself through the soft material. His hard length was quite obvious now, straining in the material, barely being held in. Laying down on his bed, Dean spread his legs and rubbed himself through the material. Blue eyes floated through his vision and that rough sex god voice echoed in his ears as Dean reached over to his bed side and pulled out his lube. He'd only been brave enough to try this once or twice but right now he was suddenly feeling the need to have something inside of him. Pulling the material aside but not removing it, Dean circled his entrance with one finger before slowly pushing in. His head fell back and his mouth is opened in an "O" shape at the amazing feeling of being filled and stretched takes over. Slowly Dean worked himself open, low moans and grunts leaving his mouth and the occasional slip of Cas's name. Eventually he had three fingers in himself, the most he's ever had, and fuck does it feel amazing. The panties are still on, and by now they are digging into Dean's skin still keeping his length trapped. For some reason Dean can't bring himself to remove them, instead he takes his other hand and rubs himself through the material. A light friction is caused and it only takes a few more pumps and thrusts before Dean is coming while moaning out Castiel's name and imaging it was him inside of Dean.

Now exhausted and out of breath, Dean collapsed back against his bed coming down from his orgasm. Once his breath was caught, Dean looked down and frowned at the now soaking panties. Shit he was going to have to clean them.

Quickly Dean got up and removed the underwear. He hopped into the shower to clean himself and then ran the material under the warm water, gently working the mess out of them. Once he finished, Dean looked around wondering where the hell was was supposed to hang them so they can dry without Sam finding them since they shared a bathroom. Dean figured his closest will have to do since Sam doesn't come into his bedroom anyway.

After hanging the wet panties up to dry, Dean pulled on boxers and collapsed back into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling feeling slightly sore and completely exhausted. His last thoughts before he fell asleep are that he is completely and totally fucked, Cas was going to be the death of him .


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, so here is the next chapter, it's short I know. I will post the next one tomorrow or Monday to make up for it. I hope you will like it anyway. Please comment and tell me what you think. :D **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Monday dawned dark and gloomy for Dean Winchester both literally and figuratively. Castiel was still all he could think about and the panties hanging in his closest were a reminder that it wasn't something he was getting over any time soon. Thankfully Dean didn't have to take Sam to school today leaving time for himself this morning. Slowly, Dean rolled himself out of bed and dragged himself to his bathroom where he took a shower just letting the warm water sooth him. He tried not to let any images of bright blue eyes pop up into his vision but it proved to be more of a challenge the Dean realized leading to him having to take the rest of his shower under cold water to keep from getting aroused. After his not so pleasant shower, Dean made his way to the kitchen only to find that they were in fact out of coffee. "Fuck" he mumbled under his breath running a hand through his still wet hair. He needed his coffee fix dammit. With a low sigh, the teenager walked back to his room and grabbed his coat and car keys accepting the fact he was just going to have to stop and pick up some ridiculously expansive coffee from some stupid cafe probably full of rich pricks with their overly fancy coffees. Yeah, today was going to be just peachy.

Dean stepped out of the house into the light drizzle that didn't look like it was going to stop any time soon. In fact the clouds looked like they were just waiting for the opportunity to open up and drown anything that had the unluckiness to be stuck under them. This definitely wasn't helping his already shitty mood. Shoving his hands in his pockets, the teen ducked his head and walked swiftly to his car, opening up the impala's door and jumping in as fast as he could, he really hated getting the seats of his baby wet. Dean started the car and was about to back out of the drive way when he notices that he was practically running on empty, his gas needle hovering just above the red. Well shit now he was going to have to pay for gas too with his slowly dwindling amount of money. He huffed, accepting the fact he was going to have to pick up extra hours now, and started backing out of the driveway seriously debating whether he should just give up on today and go back to bed, but he knew he couldn't do that, he couldn't let Sammy down. So with much effort Dean drove himself to the nearest gas station, filled his baby up, (seriously $3.50 for a gallon of gas), and then heads out to find a coffee shop. He passed a Starbucks with a line so long people were almost out the door, uh ya no way. So he kept driving until he spots a small little shop squished between some electronic shop and what looked like a candy store. "What the hell" Dean thought to himself as he parked the Impala outside the little Cafe and made his way inside.

A nice surprise consisting of a warm friendly atmosphere and the sweet aroma of coffee without all that fancy shit greeted him. "Fuck it smells amazing in here" Dean said not even thinking about the fact he just said that out loud, in an empty shop with only the person behind the counter. The man looked up with a smirk; he was a short little thing with blonde hair and honey colored eyes. "Well thanks there kiddo, I'll take that as a compliment," he said while he sucks on a lollipop, "so what can I get you today hot stuff?" the man, Gabriel, as his name tag read, asked with a wink. Warmth rose on Dean's neck and cheeks as he blushed slightly at the servers words. "Uh..." he shook his head and quickly regained his cool. Seriously, Winchesters do not get flustered. "Ya, I'll have a coffee with sugar and no creme please" Dean said before turning a little and eyeing the sweet pastries sitting in a glass case by the register. He couldn't help when his mouth started watering and he licked his lips. "and uh, i'll have one of those muffins" he says pointing to the delicious looking thing with what looks like cinnamon sugar covering it. Gabriel nodded his approval, "Good choice, I gotta say it is definitely one of my favorites, who knew my baby brother would be such a god in the kitchen." Gabriel said chuckling. Dean just nodded his head not sure what he was supposed to say to that. The man quickly rang up Dean's order and slid the piping hot coffee and muffin over to him. "That'll be $5.46" he said and Dean groaned. "At least it's cheaper then Starbucks" he mumbled quietly but apparently not quietly enough. The blonde man laughed and just shook his head making Dean feel a bit like an idiot.

Dean sighed and pulled the coffee close taking a deep whiff. Maybe his day was finally looking up, but then of course life had to go and prove him wrong. "Hey Gabriel! I'm heading off to school now" a voice calls out that makes Dean's back go straight and his eyes go wide. He knew that voice, no fuck, it can't be. Oh but it can be because coming out from the back of the little shop was no other then Castiel. As quick as he could, Dean grabbed his food and turned to leave not having realized someone else had walked into the store behind him. This led to the poor stranger having Dean's hot coffee spilled all across his feet, "Shit, shit, shit, I'm so sorry!" Dean says stepping back to take in the stranger. Behind him Dean heard someone gasp and laughter. His face turned bright red and as much as he wanted to turn around to grab some napkins to help the man he couldn't bring himself to look at the boy who had caught him looking at women's panties three days ago. So Dean did the only thing he could think of making himself feel like a complete ass in the process. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized again before making a run for the door and to the impala. He hoped in and sunk down in the seat noticing how Gabriel was still laughing and Castiel had run around the counter to help the customer, sending confused looks out the door. Dean really hoped Castiel hadn't recognized him.

The rest of the day went by just as shitty for Dean. After losing his coffee, he ended up falling asleep during his second period. Next during math there was a pop quiz which he definitely failed, plus Dean didn't have enough money for lunch and dinner leaving him to smooch food from his friends. Then on the way home some guy was too busy talking on the phone and rear ended Dean leaving a nice dent in the impala's bumper. It took everything he had not to rip the guy a new one and smash his phone to pieces. He went to work after that hoping at least that would be better. Bobby could tell Dean was in an awful mood and tried to ask only to get a glare from Dean which earned him time in the office with Bobby saying that if he was in such a bad mood no way was he working with tools.

Finally, after probably one of the shittiest days he's ever had Dean was finally back at home listening to his brother go on and on about some subject they are learning about in history. Dean crawled into bed later that night and stared up at the ceiling and prayed that the rest of his week would be better.

But Dean wasn't that lucky and the rest of the week went by much like that Monday. At least he didn't have another run in with Castiel, well that held true until Sunday came around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long I was busy with the end of school but now that, that is over updates should be much more often :). Please review and tell me what you think! And check out my other fic, It Always Happens At Midnight. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is not beta'd. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Saturday night had been another night of Dean home alone while his younger brother was out having a better social life then him. However the night wasn't completely a drag and Dean once again found himself wearing another pair of panties. This time a soft almost completely lace pair, with cheetah print cloth over only the crotch area and the rest being lace. He checked his ass out in the mirror, grinning at how nice the black lace made it look, so round and fuckable.

Dean swallowed thickly and moved away from the mirror, quickly going towards his bed. He wasn't supposed to be having these kind of thoughts, dammit. Dean was straight... yet Castiel still flirted around in the back of his mind with a smirk on his face saying "Are you sure?"

With a groan, the teen fell back on to his bed still wearing the underwear. He shifted a little causing him to moan at the feeling of the material stretching and pulling over his balls. Slowly his length started to harden and Dean finally gave into the day dreams like he'd wanted to all week. The boy leaned back on his bed, hands traveling down his body as he closed his eyes and thought of Cas.

Blue eyes danced across his vision as an image of the coffee ship came into mind with Cas wearing nothing more than an apron. Dean was spread out across the counter top, his ass presented in the air surrounded by pink lace.

"Look at you," Castiel purred as his hand traveled up over Dean's ass giving it a light smack, "all flushed and spread out wanting my touch, my cock." Castiel pulled Dean's earlobe between his teeth and gave it a light tug causing the man under him to gasp a little. Then he took his hand and kneaded the the mounds of flesh that made up the boys beautiful ass.

Dean heard an almost animal like sound escape his mouth taking himself by surprise, "yes baby, please!" he begged, wiggling his ass in temptation for the blue eyed man behind him.

Castiel smirked and reached behind his back tugging the knot loose on the apron and slowly sliding it off from around his neck. It fell to the floor in a puddle of white cloth and a foot kicked it aside. A now naked Cas stepped up behind Dean and pulled the panties to the side. Dean looked behind himself and almost came right there and then from the sight of Castiel's hard length curling up towards his stomach, precome breading at the tip. It took everything the green eyed man had not to turn around and swallow the long length all the way down.

Suddenly a whine escaped the back of the teens throat as the other circled a finger around his puckered, waiting entrance, before slowly pushing in.

"Does that feel good Dean?" Cas whispered into his ear, leaning over his body. A moan was the only response Cas received so he started to move his finger in and out. By the time Castiel had three fingers in him, stretching him open nice and wide, Dean was almost completely gone, rutting against the counter to try and get some friction on his aching cock.

A door slammed shut pulling Dean out of his fantasy with a loud gasp and come spewing across his stomach painting him white. "Fuck" he muttered.

"Dean! I'm home!" Sam called out, walking down the hall towards Dean's room not giving the older brother anytime to enjoy his post orgasmic haze. Dean jumped up quickly grabbing tissues to wipe off his stomach as he pulled on a pair of sweats covering up the panties he was still wearing.

Sam walked in Dean's room after a quick knock on the door, "Hey you okay..." Sam froze, his face pulling up into one of his famous bitch faces when the smell of sex hit him and he took in the sight of his flushed, disheveled brother. "oh eww, Dean gross!" Sam complained moving back out of the room. However before he did his eyes landed on the box of panties sitting on Dean's desk, a pair hanging over the edge. The younger boys eyes went wide and he quickly closed the door. Sam may be young but he wasn't naive and unless Dean was hiding someone in his small room, which Sam doubted, it meant there was more to his brother then met the eye. It made the boy a little sad though, he thought he knew everything about Dean, that they told each other everything. But it seemed like Dean was too scared to tell Sam about this. Maybe he really didn't know his brother at all.

Sam made his way to his room where he plopped down on his bed with a sigh. He wasn't going to say anything though, Dean would tell him when he was ready. It was just that Sam wished Dean realized that it didn't matter if he liked to strut around in ladies underwear or that he was possibly gay, it wouldn't change the fact that Dean will always be his older brother.

Dean stood in his room staring at the now closed door. It wasn't that his brother knew he masturbated that bothered him, it was that Dean is pretty sure his brother saw the box of his most secret possessions sitting on the desk. His head fell into his hands as he tried not to have a panic attack. What was he going to do? What was Sam going to think? What was he going to say?

The room felt chilled now against Dean's heated skin. A pathetic sigh left him as he moved over to put away the box after removing the pair he was still wearing. The lid closed over them cutting off that part of Dean as he slide the box back under his bed.

He shivered a little and pulled on a pair of boxers not finding the loose cotton material nearly as comfortable as the silk of the underwear. The sheets of his bed were warm and welcoming as he climbed between them and curled up in a ball holding his pillow tightly. Dean closed his eyes and hummed quietly to himself trying to not think about the events of tonight. Eventually he did drift off to sleep not waking again till morning.

...

Sunday morning went like almost every Sunday before that. When Dean walked out of his bedroom, Sam was already up making breakfast like he always did on Sunday. Neither one of them mentioned the previous night instead they fell into a comfortable silence that had always been something the brothers did easily.

"Hey Dean, I know we don't have much money and you're working your ass off but uh.. Man I kinda really need some more socks" Sam said blushing and acting like the subject of socks was just the most embarrassing thing. For some reason Dean found this hilarious and broke out in a hearty laughter.

"Don't worry Sammy, I will run by the store and pick you up some, I have to go out anyway and get my pay check from Bobby." Dean said sitting down at the table with a bowl of cereal and a grin on his face. Sam flicked some eggs at him.

"You're a jerk" he mumbled.

Dean only smirked more, "I love you too bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes but other than that the morning was spent in silence as Sam mused over his homework and Dean thought about how he should probably do his own homework. Around noon Dean grabbed his keys ready to head out. "Hey Sam, I'm going to go ahead and head out. I will buy us some lunch on the way home."

Sam lifted his head being shaken out of his homework trance that made him forget about the outside world. "Uh okay cool, anything is fine!" he shouted back before going back to concentrating on the numbers in front of him.

With a shrug and a small huff Dean made his way out to the impala. He started her up and headed to the store that Castiel worked at. However Dean knew that Castiel didn't normally work Sunday's and so he was hoping this still held true and he wouldn't see the beautiful teen. A few minutes later, he was walking through the stores doors, his shoulders tense and waiting for that blue gaze to meet him. Instead there was a guy Dean had seen once or twice asleep at the register and a girl with bright red hair walking through the aisles taking inventory while chomping away on a piece of gum. Both of them seemed completely oblivious to their surroundings. A relieved breath left Dean as he walked towards the area of the store that held the socks.

He stood there for a little bit contemplating whether or not to get Sam a pair of tall tube socks with clown faces on them. The reaction he knew he would get from Sam was enough to send Dean into a small fit of laughter. He chuckled again and decided that as funny as that was he couldn't waist the money. So Dean grabbed a couple packages of socks and was making his way to the registers when he noticed the apparel aisle. The urge to go and look at what was new was so strong he couldn't resist it. He paused and thought about it, the store was basically empty, there was no Castiel around, the workers were too busy sleeping or caught up in their own world to notice. With a sly grin, Dean slunk down the aisle and stood in front of the women's underwear with a shy grin. His eyes roamed over all the different colors and patterns, the different materials and lace. With a happy sigh he picked out a couple different pairs, one of them being a fiery red pair that made him feel so naughty just holding.

Dean glanced around again just to make sure he was alone before quickly walking back towards the dressing rooms. You weren't technically allowed to try on underwear due to sanitary reasons but Dean wanted to hold them up and see what he thought they might look like on him. He slipped inside one of the many empty stalls and locked the door. The button of his jeans popped open and the zipper slide down as he pushed them down around his ankles. Then he picked up the first pair, a kind of peach colored pair and held it up to his hips. The color really didn't work for him so he dropped the pair and reached for the next. This one was green, a pale green with a lace trimming and a little bow on them which Dean loved. The color didn't look bad on him and it actually kind of brought out his eyes. Maybe he would get them but now it was time for the red pair. Their was no lace on them but they were cut a little different from the other pairs. They also had bow on them. Dean grinned wide as he held them up, the color looked amazing on him and the material was perfect. Excited, he pulled on his pants and grabbed the panties into his hands, the socks tucked under his arm.

Dean left the dressing room, a grin on his face. He thought he was still alone but then probably the worst possible thing to ever have happened to Dean ran into him as he was walking out of the dressing rooms. "Fuck" Dean said stumbling backwards.

"I'm so sorry sir!" the worker exclaimed looking up from where he had been picking up clothes that other people had left lying around. Dean felt his stomach plummet and his heart rate accelerate as he found himself looking into a pair of very familiar eyes. It was Castiel, it just had to be Castiel.

Castiel looked just as surprised to see Dean as Dean was to see him accept he regained himself quicker. A small smirk came on to his face as he recognized the man in front of him from their past two meetings. The workers eyes drifted down to the apparel being tightly clutched in Deans hands and he raised an eyebrow. Dean's face was bright red at this point and he was stuttering trying to come up with an explanation and then make a run for it.

That is when Castiel took him completely by surprise. A playful smirk light up the boys face as he shifted the cloths he was holding to one arm. He reached forward and pulled the red pair of panties out of Dean's tight grasp. Holding them up with one finger, the man looked between them and Dean who was still red as a tomato. "Mmm this is definitely your color. Get these one. I like them" Castiel says with a smirk and wink placing the panties back in Dean's hand.

Dean was pretty sure his mouth was hanging wide open and he might even be slightly aroused. Castiel removed the other two pairs from his now limp hands and turned to walk away. He paused though and looked over his shoulder at Dean, his eyes still playful and a smirk still on his face, "By the way, you're pretty cute when you're all flustered and red." With that the boy was gone off to put clothing back where they belong.

It probably took Dean a good five minutes before he was able to breath properly again. He walked to the front of the store in a sort of haze and bought the socks as well as the red underwear. The man at the register didn't even blink an eye at them and Dean left the store feeling confused about what the hell just happened.

He sits in his car, starring at out the window for a while unable to convince himself to drive anywhere. It slowly started to process through his mind what the fuck just happened.

Holy fuck, Cas thought he was cute!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took so long! Please send me messages if it takes too long . **

**But anyway enjoy! Please comment! **

**(un-betad) **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Monday morning Dean got to school early to seek out Charlie. After the events yesterday, Dean desperately needed someone to talk to and she was the only person he knew wouldn't judge him. He spied some of his teammates from the baseball team in the middle of the courtyard. They were spread out on the grass, tossing balls around, and flirting with girls. It was probably where they normally hung out in the morning, not that Dean knew as he usually got there late either from dropping Sam off or just cause he was sleeping in. He grimaced a little, staying on the out skirts of the courtyard that he had no choice but to cross. The last thing he wanted to do was to deal with Alistair and his crew today. You could say that their baseball team was divided into two parts. The part that followed Dean, the team captain, and then the assholes who followed Alistair and basically tried to run the school. Dean wasn't that lucky though and one of his least favorite teammates spotted him as he was almost into the other building.

"Yo! Dean! What are you here so early!" Gordon yelled out nudging his friends around him to get their attention. They all stopped, their attention turning to their captain who they hardly ever saw. "Sneaking around to see some girl you're hiding from us?" Dean huffed and rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to deal with their crap this morning but he knew if he didn't at least acknowledge them he would get even more crap later. So he hooked his bag a little farther over his shoulder and trudged through the damp grass towards his teammates.

"Hey guys," He said forcing a smile and trying to look natural and comfortable, like he totally wanted to be there and didn't have some where better to be. "What's up?"

Christian snorted from his position on the grass, some girl Dean didn't recognize tucked against his side. "What's up is our oh so popular captain seems to be avoiding his teammates." Dean huffed a little thinking to himself, "Yeah I wonder why," but he keeps his mouth closed allowing Christian to continue. "The only time we ever see you is when we're at practice and even then you run off as soon as it's over. "

Another player spoke up and Dean had to suppress an eye roll, " Yeah! You got yourself some secret girlfriend or something?"

"Oooo or maybe we have ourselves a faggot!" Christian spat out as he leaned forward slightly, upsetting the girl by his side. It took everything Dean had not to punch the living day lights out of the little prick. He gritted his teeth together and rolled his eyes for real this time.

"You guys are fucking stupid." Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair and glanced around at the other team mates. He noted Alistair wasn't actually here this morning and that was actually a bit of a relief. "If anyone here is a faggot it's Gordon." He said, smirking at the younger man, "Do I need to remind y'all about last years end of the year party?" Gordon turned bright red and rubbed the back of his neck as the team hooted and hollered with laughter around them. Dean just smirked.

"Up yours Winchester" Gordon growled out at him, flicking him off.

"No I am pretty sure it went up yours, and please spare us the details," said Dean holding his hands up and backing away slightly. He was going to sneak off while the team was busy laughing. But he paused, "Oh and Christian, hun," Dean said gingerly like he was talking to a scared animal, "Some of us actually have to work to make money, we don't have everything handed to us on a silver platter by mommy and daddy. I don't wanna scare you but it's a bitch of a world out there, sometimes you gotta get your hands a little dirty." Christian turned slightly red and his teammates snickered around them, "Oh and hey at least I can buy my own condoms."

With that Dean spun on his heal and stalked off to find Charlie leaving the team behind him as they laughed and teased Christian about the time he had to ask his dad for condoms.

A quick glance down at his watch showed Dean that he now only had about ten minutes until first bell rang. With a sigh, he trudged his way through the growing throng of people to find Charlie who he knew would be at the library geeking out on the computers with her friend Kevin.

The cool, dusty air of the library greeted him as he walked through the doors, spotting the familiar flare of red hair that told him where Charlie was almost right away. Dean maneuvered his way through the tables of people studying and the book shelves of barely touched books until he reached the two. "Hey guys," he said dropping his back on the ground next to Charlie's chair who was currently completely absorbed in whatever game she was playing. Technically school computers blocked all of these things but Charlie being well Charlie hacked the system and now you can do anything you wanted on these computers and no one had a clue who did it.

Charlie held up a finger to signal one moment making Dean rolled his eyes but he smiled anyway leaning over her shoulder to see what she was playing. He didn't recognize it. "Hey Dean" said Kevin from his place beside her, a SAT book propped up against another computer in front of him. This man was a genius honestly and Dean had no clue why he spent so much time studying anyway. There was no way he wasn't going to get a perfect score.

"Hey Kevin" Dean replied sending him a small smile.

"Dammit!" Charlie almost shouted slamming her hand down as the words "Game Over" popped up on the screen, "I had almost beaten my high score." She turned to Dean a pout on her face. He just smiled and shook his head.

"You'll get them next time" he said affectionately but then he paused for moment looking down at the ground, "Hey Charlie, I..." Dean blushed suddenly feeling awkward. Fuck what was he supposed to say? That he might be into guys? That he liked to wear girls under wear? That he's so fucked up. He glanced at Kevin who looked up from his studies realizing that the atmosphere had suddenly changed.

"Whelp I am going to take that as my cue to leave. I'll see you later Charlie to help you with your computer." Kevin said quickly gathering his things and scooting out of there. That boy hated awkward moments more than Dean did.

Charlie frowned and pulled Dean down into the now vacant seat, "Alright what's going on in that noggin of yours?"

He sighed and pulled his bag into his lap resting his chin on it. Dean suddenly felt super aware of everything, the library felt too loud, he could hear the girls giggling a couple tables over, and the librarian shushing people. The room was hot and stuffy and sweat was starting to roll down the back of his neck. "Uh can we go somewhere else?" he asked desperately needing to get away. Suddenly he shot up from his chair. God it felt like everyone was watching him and he hadn't even said anything yet. They couldn't know! He hadn't told any one! There wasn't anything wrong with him! He wanted to shout this out at everyone.

Charlie's frown deepened, concerned for her best friend who looked like he was starting to have a panic attack. She quickly hooked her bag over her shoulder and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the library and down the hallway to the computer lab no one used anymore and was just full of broken lap tops. The door was kept locked but Charlie had more than a few secrets and she quickly picked the lock and pulled Dean inside, closing the door behind them. "Alright dude, just breath." She said sitting him down in a dusty chair.

The feel of Charlie's hand in his helped to ground him a little and Dean realized his breathing was coming out ragged and his chest hurt. He wasn't sure where Charlie had dragged him off to but it was quiet and he could tell they were alone. His bag slide to the ground with an echoing thump and his head fell between his legs as Dean slowly began to regain control of himself again.

After a moment he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Charlie was leaning against a table, eyeing him wearily. "Alright you wanna talk about it now? Or not ya know. Just don't do that again. Please cause holy hell that was kinda scary. I thought you were going to pass out."

Dean made a face and shakes his head, "No, I'm fine I'm sorry I just... There is something I really need to talk to you about and you're the only person I feel won't freak out on me" he said starring down at his hands.

The red head chuckled a little and pushed off from the table, "Alright go ahead." she said crossing her legs and settling on the floor in front of Dean.

He blushed red and couldn't bring himself to look at her. Instead he looked around the room taking in the broken computers, the way the sun barely filtered through the dusty blinds. Dean's stomach felt like a million bricks were in it and his throat was the Sahara desert. The teen swallowed thickly, "I like... " he coughs, "Fuck I don't know if I can do this" he mumbles."

Charlie sighed, "Dean seriously, for once in your life don't make me beat it out of you. Just tell me I promise I won't judge"

He nodded and clenched his hands together, "I... I think I'm gay... I like to wear women's underwear" he barely managed to choke the last part out squeezing his eyes closed.

There was a pregnant pauses before Dean finally opened his eyes to look at Charlie who was just sitting there staring at him. Finally she rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry, "Is that it? Seriously?" She asked giving Dean a look.

Dean's pretty sure his heart stopped for a moment and then all his breath came out at once, "What the hell do you mean is that it?"

Charlie laughed, leaning forward so her head hit Dean's knees, "Come on Dean. I am your best friend, your best friend who happens to be gay. You honestly think I didn't know?"

He blushed brighter and looked away rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh well yeah..." he swallowed again and a small smile came on to his face, "So you don't care?"

"Oh you're kidding me right? You seriously thought I would care? Hell no you idiot" she said shoving his legs, "I also know you have a thing for the boy who works at Jenny's clothing store. If you really think I didn't notice all the times you would go into that store. At least once a week? No one buys clothes that much Dean. Or how whenever anyone would mention being gay or make a gay joke you would go tense. Come on, I'm your best friend, I am supposed to know these things. What bothers me is why you thought you couldn't tell me" she said placing her chin on his knees.

Dean sighed and ran another hand through his hair, it was quickly becoming a nervous habit of his, "I was scared... I am scared" he whispered out, "These people will tear me apart if they found out. Oh god Charlie, just think what would happen to me if Alistair and his crew found out. It would be the end of me. My life at school is good, everyone respects me, I'm captain of the baseball team, all the girls want me and all the boys want to be like me. If it came out that I like guys that I like to wear girl's underwear, it would be the end of me Charlie and you know it." His breathing was picking up again at the thought of what could happen to him. He already was a disappointment to his father, he couldn't disappoint the rest of his friends, and oh god what would Sam think of him? Fuck, he was such a screw up, he couldn't even like the right sex.

A smack to the back of the head brought Dean back to the present moment, "Alright stop whatever you were thinking and also shut up. Do you seriously care that much about what these fuckers think? Alistair is a piece of crap and so are all of his followers. The whole school knows that. Also I am openly gay and come on Dean have you ever once seen me being bullied. No ones going to cares, as long as you don't give them a reason to." Charlie smiled and pulled him down for an awkward hug, "Besides I think it's kind of hot that you like to wear girls underwear and I don't even roll that way"

Dean laughed and hugged her back tightly tears welling up on the edge of his eyes. Just knowing she had his back took a huge weight off his back and yeah maybe she was right. Maybe being gay wasn't such a bad thing. He pulled back wiping his eyes and laughing a little, "Thanks Charlie, you've uh given me a lot to think about."

She smirked and nudged his shoulder, "I'm awesome I know, also if Alistair does try to mess with you, don't worry, we gottcha back." Dean rolled his and smiled.

"There is one other thing... Cas kinda uh... caught me... trying on panties at the store." he paused, "oh uh Cas is the boy I have a crush on."

Charlie fell back on to the ground laughing, "Oh.. oh god I wish I had been there to see that." Dean glared at her, "Hey at least you finally talked to him."

"Well that was actually the third time we had run into each other..." Dean trailed off with a blush. Charlie grinned, "alright that's it I am coming over for pizza and you are telling me everything! But right now I am feeling all warn out from all these emotions man." she faked a big yawn and Dean kicked her lightly and she swatted his foot.

"Come on asshat we're going to be late to class," Dean said standing up and hooking his bag over his shoulder, already he felt ten times better even though he had a lot to still sort out. Plus he was excited now to get to tell Charlie all about Cas. Maybe she would know what the hell he was supposed to do.

The two made their way out of the computer lab, Charlie making sure to lock up behind them, and headed off to class.

Dean never would have agreed Charlie to come over that evening if he knew what was going to happen instead.


End file.
